Nothing but Remains
by rachybaby
Summary: Its Remus' and Tonks' funeral and Harry's feeling alone because there 'nothing but remains' of the family he should have grown up with.


**Nothing but Remains**

Harry looked up at the group of people sitting in the pews before him, a sight that was becoming too familiar at the moment, and cleared his throat.

"I used to dream that somewhere someone was waiting to be able to take me away from the life of misery I was living at the Dursley's but never did I dream that two people would come along at once and I'd have a chance of being part of a loving family, of course it was not to be. Sirius Black was a convicted murdered and Remus Lupin was a werewolf but still in my heart I used to pray that the day would come when Sirius' name would be cleared and we could be a family but just as before it was not to be. Sirius was torn from us first and now Remus has followed, in a way I hate them because once again they've abandoned me when I need them most but then again I'm happy for them and I envy them; they're now at peace and happy, reunited with those they loved in heaven. I know what they would want me to do, go on and live and be happy, so that's what I'll do even though a day won't go by when I won't miss them, that I won't be thinking of them. There came a time just after Sirius's death when I didn't think I could carry on, getting Sirius back was almost like getting my own father back only to lose him again so I wrote to Remus and basically poured my heart out and he told me that he knew exactly how I felt and that he knew we weren't that close but given time he'd like us to be because he'd loved me since I was born and it helped me to feel that I hadn't totally lost the family I should have had. Sirius once told me that those we love never truly leave us, I believed him then and I believe him now. So I won't stand here and say goodbye, I'll stand here and say see you soon Remus, see you soon Tonks and give my love to Sirius, mum and dad".

Harry sat back down next to Ginny on the front row while a song started to play, a song he'd picked because he knew how much Tonks and Remus loved each other and because of how much he loved them.

'If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right  
Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
We were right  
And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you'

As the song finished Harry, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ted and Kingsley stood, Harry, Ron, George and Percy walked up and stood beside Remus' coffin while Bill, Charlie, Ted and Kingsley walked up to and stood next to Tonks' coffin and as if in sync they hoisted them onto their shoulders. Harry, Ron, George and Percy walked forward carrying Remus' coffin back down the aisle and out of the church followed by Bill, Charlie, Ted and Kingsley. After exiting the church they walked around the back of it and walking to two ready dug graves next to the graves of Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter.

Once everyone was out of the church and had come in the graveyard the coffins were removed from the shoulders of their carriers and gently lowered into the graves. Flowers were dropped on top of the coffins before every guest took a handful of dirt from the mounds next to the graves and threw in down with whispered goodbyes before walking away.

Eventually only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were left.

"I'm sorry Harry" whispered Ginny squeezing his hand.

Harry didn't reply but took out his wand and by flicking it several times laid a bouquet of flowers on each grave.

"Just remember what Sirius said Harry, 'those who love us never truly leave us'" said Hermione gently.

"Yeah you've still got us, you've got a family" said Ron but Harry shook his head.

"There's nothing left. Nothing but remains".

**A/N: Cries! Not sure what possessed me to write this it just kinda hit me. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
